Bring the King
by Krisdaughter of Athena
Summary: A young program grows with strength and love, to then run away and lose it all. However, this has not lost him, it merely waits until one day, it is time to bring this program back to grace. ("March of the Fanfics" 2016)
1. Birth

**Birth**

He was pacing, the hallway silent except for his constant footsteps. The air on the Grid was tense, even outside as programs crowded the door in silence. They had all seen the warrior leave his post…a rare thing, especially on duty…and ran here and they all knew why.

He froze once as the door opened, only to see a nurse run out and past him, not even stopping. He turned to watch her go. He turned to the door as she returned with a towel, but the door slammed in his face He gave an aggravated sigh and turned, returning once more to his pacing vigil.

Another door slammed against a wall out of sight, and he jumped, turning in a flash at the sound of skidding feet. A program (though not quite a program) barreled around the corner, nearly running into the warrior.

"I came as soon as I heard." Flynn breathed, bent over as he caught his breath, "How is it?"

"I don't know." The Monitor finally uttered, looking to the door, "Where's CLU?"

"Said he couldn't make it. Had to work on something."

"Shouldn't you be with him, then?"

"Are you kidding?! I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Tron?"

The door had opened, and the warrior turned at his name. The medic program gave a nod at his expression and a relived sigh escaped him. She stepped aside as he hurried into the small room.

A woman lay on the bed, golden hair tussled, face weary. Her eyes were closed, but opened as Tron knelt next to her, taking her hand. Her head and gaze shifted to him.

"Tron?"

He nodded at her whisper, holding her hand with both of his, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine…have you seen him?"

"…Who?"

Yori gave a small smile, "Our son."

At that moment, the door opened and Tron turned to see a medic program had returned, and with it, a crying bundle. He got to his feet, hand brushing Yori's as he watched the medic near. She gave a small smile and passed the crying bundle over to Tron. For the first time in a long time, he had to make sure his hands wouldn't shake as he took the form. He glanced up to the medic once more before looking down as the crying stopped. And within the blankets, he could see the…baby, as he recalled Flynn calling it.

As if the young program had felt his father's presence, he shifted into Tron's arm. A rare smile crossed the warrior's face and he rocked the child softly.

"…He's wonderful, Yori." He said finally, before leaning over to let his lips brush across the child's forehead. "Just wonderful."

"May I see him?"

Tron looked up as Flynn held his hands out. He glanced down to his son, as if deciding, before handing him over. The low chuckle escaped the User's lips as he took the boy.

"He'll be just like his father." He muttered, shaking his head.

His chuckle stopped, though, as he remembered the crowd outside, waiting. He glanced to the window, then back to the newfound parents.

"One moment."

He switched his grip on the program to one hand. His other palm pressed against the glass and parted gently as he stepped to the edge. Tron neared warily, uncertain of what his friend was doing.

The crowd went silent as they sensed Flynn's presence. Many turned to look up to him before he spoke.

"Programs! Welcome the newest of the basic kind to our home!"

Flynn carefully grasped the young program with both hands and held him up to view. Tron grew closer, uncertain at first of the action.

"Beck." Flynn finally said, quieter as the programs cheered at the sight.

"…what?"

"That's his name." Flynn replied, before relaying this information to the crowd, "Welcome, Beck."

Flynn brought the young child close to him again. The birth of a program was an extremely rare thing, and one to celebrate. For it is not only the birth of this program, but it is the birth of a story, the birth of something that would echo through the ages. And in the being of young Beck, a story would grow that would echo through the rest of time.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I decided that, after last year's success and how much I enjoyed writing Fragments, I would write another story during the entire month of March.**

 **I would like to thank thejabberwocki on Tumblr for that one time you reblogged a "The Lion King" gif and put: "#Beck and Tron tho", and thus jumpstarted this whole concept.**

 **Please let me know what you think! It would mean a lot.**


	2. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

The program at the desk didn't move, not even as he heard a pair of footsteps approach.

"CLU!"

The program sighed, and turned, "Yes?"

"Flynn and Tron are on their way, and they're not happy."

"And why might that be?"

"You know why."

"Do I?" CLU gave a mocking tilt of his head, his eyes giving any possible smirk as he watched Anon's temper rise.

"Listen...you pompous_"

"ANON!"

The monitor stopped his advance, fists clenched. Tron and Flynn approached and Anon straightened. Though his expression was unreadable behind his mask, his anger eased into the air around him.

CLU, however, was holding back a smirk at the scene. Instead of continuing, he turned back to his work.

"CLU."

He turned his head to acknowledge Tron, "Now what is so important that I must be interrupted?"

"You missed the birth of another program!" Flynn exclaimed, "Tron's son!"

"Someone had to make sure that much foot traffic and the sudden absence of a Monitor didn't cause...issues."

"It would've been fine, CLU!"

"With so many programs and ISOs an outbreak is likely to happen_"

"Nonsense." Tron interrupted, "ISOs are harmless..."

"How do you know that, Tron? As I've said before, ISOs are unpredictable. There is no objective in their existence, no purpose_"

"ISOs are more than that!" Flynn protested, then he sighed, pitching the bridge of his nose.

"Just...come see the boy_program, sometime?"

There was a heavy silence before CLU gave a taut nod and returned to his work.

"Alright." Flynn nodded to the two Monitors, "Come on."

The two Monitors exchanged a glance before following Flynn into the elevator.

As the doors closed behind them and they began to descend, Flynn sighed, beginning to pace.

"Oh man..."

He realized the other two weren't saying a word. He turned to see Tron standing by the glass looking out on the city. He joined Tron with a sigh.

"You know the ISOs aren't harmful."

"I know." Tron nodded, "but it is growing uneasy out there. I'm not sure how much longer this peace will last..."

"Hey," Flynn put a hand on Tron's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Things will sort themselves out with time."

"...I hope so, Flynn. I hope so."


	3. Cityscape

**Cityscape**

 _Xilacycles later…_

The house was dark and silent, save for the slow, heavy breathing of the house's inhabitants.

Well, all except one of these inhabitants.

A tuft of brown was visible just behind the couch. It disappeared and small footsteps pitter-pattered across the smooth floor down a hallway. He was the only one in the house awake, but as the city began to wake as well, that statement would not be true for much longer.

The boy's small hand pushed open a door to reveal inside was a bed, where its occupants were resting. His footsteps slowed as he neared the edge of the bed. His fingers gripped the edge.

 _"Dad."_ The whisper didn't wake either program, so he tried again, " _Dad!"_

He continued as Tron rolled over, resting his head next Yori.

"Your son's awake." She murmured, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Before the start of the cycle, he's _your_ son." Tron rumbled in return.

"Dad!" The young program tried to climb up by clinging onto the blanket, but fell with a thump. Shaking his head, he pulled himself up and landed on his father.

"You promised!"

By now, Tron had opened an eye and turned to see the young boy had corssed his arms and legs, and was giving him a look he could have only earned fro his mother.

"Alright, I'm up."

Instantly, the face shifted from anger to triumph.

"Yeah!" He slipped off the bed as Tron stretched and got to his feet. Yori sat up and watched Tron take his son's hand by the door and lead him out.

Young Beck held his father's hand as they stepped into the elevator. The doors closed and they ascended. When the doors opened again, both could see the dark sky above. Tron let go of Beck's hand and so the young program ran ahead of his father to the edge of the rooftop. Tron followed, and pulled Beck away from the very edge.

"You ready?"

Beck looked up, quickly nodding.

Tron gave a small smile at that, before kneeling next to him and pointing to the horizon, "Watch."

Beck obeyed and turned his head to the horizon as the lights began to brighten. Programs left buildings and began their daily routines across the Grid. None of them looked up to the Monitor and Monitor-to-be on the rooftop, but the two could see each face and each expression that played upon them.

"Look, Beck. Everything you see is under my protection."

"Wow…" Beck gasped.

"My time as Monitor will not be permanent. Once my time ends, your time as a Monitor will begin."

"And I'll be in charge of all of this?"

"Yes, Beck."

"Wow…" He viewed the scene with excitement until a darkness caught his eye. He turned to it, then looked up to his father, "What about that shadowy place?"

"That is the Outlands." Tron's voice grew rough, "You must not go there."

"But I thought a Monitor meant you could go wherever you wanted."

"That is with necessity. There's more to being a Monitor than that."

"There is?"

"Beck…" He shook his head with a chuckle. He picked up his son and set him on his shoulders to give a better view.

"Every program life is worth protecting, whether it be a Basic or ISOs life. TO save as many lives as possible, a peace must be kept. As a Monitor, it will be your job to keep that peace, and do what is best for every program on the Grid."

"Like you and Anon?"

"Exactly like Anon and I."

"Will I get to see Flynn?" Beck looked down to his father at the question.

Tron frowned. Flynn hadn't exactly been present to see Beck. he knew that the ISOs had become a priority to the User and that he wasn't on the Grid very often…but still…

"We'll have to wait and see."

"TRON!"

The door slammed open and Tron turned to see Dyson burst in. His head wound was still very much visible, Tron noted with slight regret. It had been an injury from being in the line of duty, but it also created a bitterness towards the ISOs that hadn't been there before.

"Rogues have been spotted on the border of the city. Near one of the ISO districts."

Tron set Beck back down on the ground. "Dyson, take Beck back downstairs."

"Aw, dad!" Beck called after, "Can I come?"

"No." Is all Tron said back before he disappeared.

Beck slumped and pouted. "He doesn't let me do anything."

"Now, I doubt that." Dyson replied, taking the boy's hand and leading him to the elevator.

"It's true. I can't go anywhere with him."

Dyson rolled his eyes when Beck wasn't looking to him, "Is Yori home?"

"No, she went to work."

"Then you'll just have to come with me, then."


	4. The Abandoned ISO Colony

**The Abandoned ISO Colony**

"Hey CLU!"

CLU looked up at his name and turned to see Beck run towards him, Dyson standing by the elevator. He barely spares the older program a glance before turning his attention to the younger program.

"Guess what?"

He rolled his eyes and began to turn back to his work, "I despise guessing games."

"I'll be a Monitor someday."

"Good for you." This sentence is devoid of any actual sincerity, but the younger program either doesn't notice or doesn't care.

"My dad just showed me the whole city. And someday, I'll be in charge of it all!"

"Yes, well you'll have to forgive me for not leaping with joy." He hoped to leave it at that, and returned to his work.

"Hey CLU." Yet the boy continued. "When I'm a Monitor, where will you be?"

"Here, like always."

"That's weird."

"If you say so."

CLU stood and gestured for Beck to follow him to the window overlooking the city.

"So your father showed you everything, did he?"

"Everything."

"He didn't show you what's beyond the darkness, did he?"

Beck's grin fell at that and he looked down, "Well no…he said I can't go there."

"And he's absolutely right! It's far too dangerous; only the bravest programs go there." CLU said the last part as he turned and began to return to his seat.

Beck's eyes looked back up to CLU's retreating form and he followed. "Well, I'm brave. What's out there_"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Beck."

"Why not?"

"I'm only looking out for your wellbeing."

"I can take care of myself!"

CLU smirked and shook his head, "All the more reason to be protective. An abandoned ISO colony is no place for a program like yourself." CLU realized what he said, and his eyes widened, "Oops!"

"A what?" Beck's eyes widened too, but for a different reason, "Wow!"

CLU covered his eyes with his hand, "Oh, how careless of me!" He knelt next to Beck, "Beck, do promise you'll never _ever_ go there? You must promise me."

Beck glanced to CLU, then smirked, "No problem."

CLU got back to his feet, "Good. Now why don't you run along?"

Beck nodded and began to leave.

"And remember." Beck stopped and looked back as CLU put a finger to his lips, "It's our little secret."

Beck nodded and ran off. As the doors closed, CLU looked up to Dyson and smirked, and the soldier returned the gesture.

* * *

Beck pushed open the doors of the hospital, slipping past injured programs and past the reception counter. No one spared him a second glance as he searched the hallways.

 _She had to be here somewhere…._

He stopped, seeing a smaller flash of medic green. He turned and saw her, her back to him. Smirking, he approached, his steps not making a sound. When he was within touching distance, he grabbed her shoulders.

"Gotcha!"

The program gasped and jumped, turning on him. When she realized who it was, she elbowed him in the chest.

"You scared me!"

He grinned, "Exactly!"

"It's not funny!"

"Of course it was. It's always funny when I scare you!"

She smirked, "You don't seem to think its funny when I kick your butt at the disc games."

Beck's grin dropped into a deadpan that made her giggle.

"Because it's not, Paige."

"Yes it is." She rolled her eyes and returned to what she was working on, "Now what are you doing here?"

Beck glanced around, "I just found this cool place. We should go."

"Now? But I'm working, Beck!"

"Please? I promise you'll love it?"

"So where is this really cool place?" Beck jumped and turned to see two women standing in the doorway, one most obviously being his mother.

"Oh…around the tool shop."

"The tool shop?!" Paige protested, "What's so cool about the tool shop?"

"I'll show you when we get there." Beck muttered through his teeth and she took this answer and looked up to the other woman.

"Can I go?"

The woman smirked and exchanged a glance with Yori, "I don't know…what do you think, Yori?"

Yori leaned against the wall and searched them both with a look, "Well…"

" _Please_?" Came the plea from both Beck and Paige.

"It's alright with me." Yori decided.

"Yeah!" Beck grabbed Paige's wrist and began to drag her along until Yori's next words stopped him.

"As long as Anon goes with you."

Beck groaned.

* * *

"Hurry up, you two. I don't know what you find so interesting about a tool shop, but the sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."

Anon walked ahead of the two.

"So what exactly is this cool place near the tool shop?"

"It's not exactly near the tool shop…"

"What is it?"

He glanced around before whispering, "An abandoned ISO colony."

"WOW!" Beck quickly shushed her, "Sorry. So how are we going to lose…?" She pointed to Anon, who hadn't noticed their discussion and was going on about something or another.

"I…I hadn't thought about that."

She rolled her eyes, "That's easy." She whispered her plan into his ear and after a moment, he nodded.

He took her hand, glanced side-to-side, then snuck in behind a group of programs chatting. He looked around again, and ran through the crowd. He glanced back as they rounded the corner to see that Anon had finally realized with horror that they were gone. He continued running until they were at the edge of the city.

"It worked!" He let go of her hand to celebrate.

"We lost him!" Paige piped up.

"I," He climbed up a large hill, "am a genius."

"Hey 'genius', it was my idea." Paige pointed out, crawling after him.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off."

"With me!"

"Oh yeah?" He lunged at her quickly, knocking her off her feet. However, she rolled again before slamming him against the ground. He tried to move, but she pressed her knee against his chest.

"Pinned you."

"Let me up." Beck cried in annoyance. Paige got off him and he sat up, glaring at her. After a moment, he lunged again and his force knocked them down the hill they had been on. Paige was giggling as Beck tried to seem furious but failed. He began to giggle as well…until once again, Paige grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the ground, resting her knee on his chest.

"Pinned you again."

A crackling sound caught both their attention. Paige looked up, then got off Beck so he could see, too.

"Whoa…."

The ISO colony was definitely empty, and was crumbling.

"It's really creepy…" Paige noted.

"Yeah…isn't it great?"

"We could get in so much trouble…" This was not stated with disappointment and Beck grinned.

"I know."

She tilted her head in thought, "I wonder if any ISOs actually live there anymore."

"Only one way to find out. Come on, let's check it out." Beck started forward but jumped back as a figure landed in front of them.

"The only checking out you two will be doing is checking out of here." Anon retoreted, grabbing a shoulder from both programs, who groaned.

"We are _way_ outside of the city."

"You scared?" Beck teased, but winced when Anon squeezed his shoulder.

"Stop it, Beck! Right now we are in very real danger!"

"Danger?" Beck broke out of Anon's grip and started back towards the ISO colony. "I live on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger!" He proceeded to laugh boldly.

However, when more laughter joined in, he ran back to Anon, who took him in. The Monitor looked up to see a group of unmarked programs stalk towards the trio.

 _Rogues._

"Beck, Paige, get behind me." Anon muttered, and the two were quick to obey. Anon took out his disc and began to back up slowly, keeping his eyes on the rogues as they followed.

"Okay…" Anon breathed, "When I give the word, run back to the city, okay?"

Both nodded.

Anon watched quietly and the rogues froze for a moment, staring down the trio.

Then one rogue lunged.

"GO!"

The two obeyed and Beck grabbed Paige's arm as they ran. No one followed them when they got to the edge of the hill.

"I think we lost them." Beck panted, and then he realized, "Where's Anon?"

"He's making sure the rogues don't' come after us. Come on Beck…"

He let go of her hand, "No! Anon's still back there!"

He tore back to the scene and Paige followed. Beck slowed to see the rogues were on top of Anon, beating and smacking his limp body. Beck pick up a piece of rubble and threw it and it hit its mark: a rogue's head.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"YEAH!" Paige joined in.

Good news: the rogues left Anon alone.

Bad news: They now had the rogues' attention.

With a growl, the group raced towards them. Beck grabbed Paige's wrist again. As one rogue grew close, they ducked in between their legs and ran. The rogues skittered to turn around and chased after the two programs. Beck let go of her hand as they entered the colony. He ran up a set of stairs and could see a railroad crossing ahead. Grunting, he bent his knees and sprang out, managing to grab the edge and scramble up the other side. He began to run again.

"BECK!"

Paige's cry made him turn back around to see she didn't make it across and had landed roughly. She managed to get to her feet but the rogues had jumped in after her. She wouldn't make it.

He ran back to the edge as she tried to reach up. As a rogue neared, he pulled out his disc and thrust. The glass in the rogue's mask broke, temporarily stunning him. Beck took the opportunity to pull Paige up and pull her away from the crossing.

They took off towards the endless network of buildings, becoming lost among them, the rogues on their heels. _Perhaps there was a way out of here, and back home…_

However, that thought disintegrated when the two skid to a stop, facing a dead end. Beck turned with a gasp as he heard their growls, pushing Paige behind him. He pulled out his disc and assumed a position he had seen many security programs take. Laughter chorused from the group of rogues as they didn't stop their advance. Beck's hand shook and his breathing grew faster as he gripped his disc tight. This was his fault; because of him, they were going to die….

The laughter halted suddenly and was replaced by screams. Beck looked up as a figure descended from above, landing right in between the young programs and the rogues. Tron swung out with his staff, knocking one of the rogues off their feet. Anon appeared too, going to stand in front of the two programs. Tron picked one up by his throat and slammed him into the wall.

"Don't you _ever_ touch my son again." He growled.

Grunting, he threw the rogue down. The rogue scrambled to his feet and the group fled. Panting, Anon got to his feet, but hesitated as Tron turned and his glare burned into the other Monitor.

Beck glanced down, then stepped forward, daring to look up, "Dad, I…."

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" Tron's gaze flicked to his son.

Beck shrunk, "D-dad…I'm sorry…"

"Let's go home." Is the last thing Tron said before walking away. Beck and Paige exchanged a shameful glance before following, Anon in tow.


	5. Sky

**Sky**

"Anon!"

Anon's head rose at his name and he left the two young programs behind to approach Tron near the elevator.

"Yes?"

"Take Paige home." He didn't look to anyone, but glanced back at his next words. "I've got to teach my son a lesson…"

Beck tensed as he heard his father's words. He didn't know what this meant. He had never angered Tron this much….

He glanced up as footsteps returned and Anon put a hand on Paige's shoulder.

"Come, Paige. Beck…" Even from behind the mask, he could sense the knowing look that came with the sigh, "Good luck."

Paige glanced back once as they left through the doors, before they were gone.

"Beck!"

Beck jumped at his name, and turned to see his father was waiting for him by the now open elevator doors. He closed his eyes, and straightened himself before following Tron in. The doors closed behind them, and the elevator rose.

The silence passed between them for the longest moment. Beck glanced to see his father turn his head away from the view.

Finally, Tron sighed.

"Beck, I'm very disappointed in you."

Beck drooped, "I know."

"You could have been derezzed! You deliberately disobeyed me!"

Beck could no longer look to his father. He turned his head to the view of the city. But Tron didn't stop.

"And what's worse, you Paige in danger!"

He sniffed, trying to blink back his tears as the doors opened.

"I was just trying to be brave like you."

Tron stopped, finally looking to his son to see his tears.

"I'm only brave when I have to be." He knelt down next to Beck. "Beck…being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything!"

Tron looked away, and stood. Beck followed him out onto the roof, especially as he spoke.

"I was today."

"You were?"

"Yes." He came to a stop and looked down to his son. Only then, could Beck see the true desperation and fear in his eyes. He knelt down next to Beck.

"I thought I might lose you."

"Oh." Beck's gaze flicked up to Tron's, "I guess even Monitors get scared sometimes."

Tron nodded.

"But you know what?"

"What?"

Beck leaned in next to his father's ear, "I bet those rogues were even scareder."

Tron chuckled, shaking his head, " 'Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here, you!"

Beck yelped, but wasn't quick enough to pass by his father. Tron caught him by the waist and brought him back, tickling his sides. Beck laughed, but managed to slip out of his grasp.

"Come here!" He called, running to Tron, who got to his feet quickly and ran, laughing. Tron turned back, holding his arms open to catch his son. Once he did, he spun with him, making Beck giggle.

"Gotcha!"

Tron laughed at Beck's call, and the laughter eased off as Beck looked up to him.

"Hey dad?"

"Hm?"

He readjusted in Tron's arms. "We're pals, right?"

"Right."

"And we'll always be together, right?"

Tron's smile faded into something solemn, and he looked to the sky.

"Beck…let me tell you something I learned when I was young. Look to the sky."

Beck obeyed.

"Our Users watch us from above, guiding us. They give us wisdom and connection to those who love us."

"Really?"

"Yes. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that your User and mine will always watch over and be able to guide you…and so will I."

Beck wrapped his arms around Tron's neck with a sigh. He leaned into Tron, yawning, and closed his eyes. Tron smiled and held him close.

"Let's get you home."


	6. What Is Best

**What Is Best**

The rogues sat in a circle, muttering quietly.

"He got my arm." One grunted, gripping his shoulder.

"Like you get to complain." Another growled, hoarse, "He got me around the neck."

"Quiet!" A third piped up, his back to them, "Don't you bit-brains know how to do anything other than complain?"

"Right, we're the complainers." The second stood, "You were the one complaining about Tron. That's all you talked about: Tron did this, Tron did that, Tron's always in the way_"

"Well it's true!" The third snapped back.

"In case you didn't notice, we almost died back there_"

"Quiet!"

This voice didn't come from any of the rogues, and they turned, pulling out their discs as two masked figures came out of the shadows. One took of his mask to show his face, half of it derezzed from injury. The other program didn't take off his mask, but the rogues knew who it was.

"CLU." The third rogue spoke, and the rogues out away their discs to go to attention. "Sir, we..."

Dyson gave the rogue a pointed look, and they went silent.

No one said anything for a moment as CLU approached the third rogue, the leader of the trio. He put a hand on their shoulder, then spoke.

"I practically... _.gift wrapped_ those programs for you, and you still couldn't manage to kill them!"

The rogue felt CLU's hand tighten on his shoulder and began to sputter.

"Sir sir, we would have killed them, we had them right in front of us..."

"Then why didn't you?" CLU ground out.

"Tron intervened, sir. It was him."

CLU thought about this for a long moment, then let go of the rogue's shoulder. The rogue relaxed, but then straightened as CLU continued.

"And that stopped you?"

"What did you want us to do?" The rogue with the arm injury piped up. He received a dirty look from the first rogue, but continued anyways, "Kill Tron."

CLU turned back, "Precisely."

Everyone watched CLU with wide eyes.

Then, Dyson spoke.

"Derezz him, sir?"

"Yes. If we want to rid the Grid of its imperfections, we need to do it immediately. Tron is standing in the way. He is blind to just how dangerous the ISOs are. The only way to get him out of the way is to derezz him. And while we're at it, the boy will have to go, too. As a monitor-in-training, he'll be a threat. Do you want to make the Grid perfect again?" CLU turned on Dyson with his last words.

Dyson hesitated, then shook his head, "Yes sir."

"Good."

He turned back to the rogues, "We start next cycle. I assure you if this is done right, you all will be handsomely rewarded."

The lead rogue straightened, "What is the plan, sir? When do we start?"

CLU took off his mask, and smiled, a sick, sick smile.

"Now."


	7. To Die For

**To Die For**

"Now you wait here. Tron has a marvelous surprise for you."

"Ooo….what is it? And why are we meeting here?"

CLU forced a chuckle as the young program followed him. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

Beck sat down. They had come near the edge of the city, in a quiet part of town. He sat coiled in eagerness. "If you tell me, I'll act surprised."

CLU forced a chuckle and shook his head, "No this is just for you and Tron….a sort of father-son…thing…"

He sighed, and then after a moment, the smile appeared back on his face.

"Well, I better go get him."

The younger program began to get up, "I'll come with you_"

"NO!"

CLU realized his outburst and quickly pulled back. He chuckled as he softly shook his head, "No. Just…stay here." He pointed to the ground where Beck was standing.

"You wouldn't want to end up in a mess like you did with those rogues."

Beck's eyes widened, but he slowly sat back down. "You know about that?"

"Beck…everybody knows about that."

He ducked his head in embarrassment, "Really?"

"Oh, yes." CLU nodded grimly, "Lucky your father was there to save you, yes?"

Beck didn't answer, looking down at the ground.

"Oh! And just between us…" Beck looked back up as CLU leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I would work on using that disc of yours."

"Oh…okay." He drooped back down.

CLU stood fully and turned his back.

"Hey CLU."

The program stopped at his name.

"Will I like the surprise?"

"Beck…it's to _die_ for."

And with that, the Admin was gone.

* * *

Far behind, Dyson crouched. He was watching the skyline. The rogues waited behind him.

"Is it time yet?" One asked.

"Like I've said already, CLU has a signal."

He looked up to see CLU. He turned his head and gave a small nod. Dyson returned the motion.

"Now."

* * *

Time indeed had passed quickly, but to the young program, it felt like an eternity. He sat there, arms crossed, brooding.

He looked up, though, as he sensed a presence. A tiny Gridbug was scuttling around, now just in front of him. Slowly, he took off his disc and tossed it once. It clanged off to the left of the bug, which scurried up the wall, where another try missed. Beck exhaled loudly through his nose as he concentrated. Then, with a loud grunt, he managed to hit the bug with a killing swipe. The disc hung there as the bug fell to pieces.

"YES!" He whooped and threw his hands up in the air, "I did it! I_"

A low grumble made him break off. His arms lowered slowly as he heard a clatter. He turned and gasped.

Gridbugs, loads of them, crawled out of every crevice and hold. An entire infestation. Now he knew why this part of the city had been quiet. But it wouldn't matter why now. The bugs noticeably collected his energy signature and started towards him.

With a grunt, he pulled on his disc, to get it out of the wall. It jarred out and with a small gasp, he put it on his doc and tore off in the opposite direction of the hoard.

He's holding them away well, but with every pant for air, his system struggled to keep from overheating and the gap between the bugs and Beck began to diminish.

Up ahead. A ledge. The Gridbugs are at his heels, so he jumped up and scrabbled onto the rock ledge. He numbly realized he was in the Outlands, pushed into the middle of a gorge, but it didn't matter now. He got into a crouch, coiled to fight or run if he could.

 _Help!_

* * *

"TRON!"

Tron, Anon, and (a rare sight) Flynn stopped as CLU came running towards.

"What's wrong?" The Admin's panic made the Monitor uneasy.

"Near the edge of the city. Gridbugs. Into the Outlands. Beck's down there!"

"Beck." Tron breathed, and he started off towards the Outlands. Anon was hot on his heels and Flynn was not far behind. CLU glanced back, and followed.

He followed the Gridbugs, into the Outlands, into the gorge…

There.

"BECK!"

His son's head snapped up, and he could see the fear in his eyes, the shake in his body.

"Hold on!" He called, and started into the gorge.

"Tron, wait!" Anon started after him, "There's got to be another way!"

Tron didn't listen as he began down.

Beck had been distracted by Tron, unable to notice the Gridbug that scuttled up his arm and latched on. Crying out at the pain, he threw it off and grunted as his lightlines flickered once. He stumbled back, off balance, to find the ground was no longer under him and gravity pulled to land with a painful THUD. Stunned for a moment too long, the Gridbugs took advantage of his lack of mobility. They crawled up his legs, his arms, meeting at his waist and chest. The scream ripped out of him as the pain escalated. He couldn't move. He couldn't move…..No no no no no…..A numb feeling spread throughout him and he could feel his eyes begin to close.

No no no!

Gridbugs went flying as someone gripped Beck, pulling him out and throwing him onto their shoulder. He could glance to see Tron tearing through the stampede, trying to ignore the bites with a grunt. They latched onto the warrior's ankles, but he didn't stop, wouldn't stop. He couldn't.

The bugs began to spread up the back of Tron's legs, despite that he was running and Tron stumbled. Beck cried out and held on tighter to his father, who in return held him close.

He could see the side of the gorge. A way up. With enough momentum, he jumped up and grabbed the edge. Already his hands were slipping. Grunting, he threw back on the ledge before he fell back into the stampede.

"DAD!" He tried to reach out to grab his father's hand, but his shaking and unsteady legs held him back. Tron disappeared beneath the horde and Beck's wide eyes searched the chaos.

"Nononononononononononono…."

 _Lethimlivelethimlivepleasepleaseplease…._

He gasped as Tron suddenly jumped up just down the way. He began to fall but dug into the side of the gorge. His whole body shook for a moment, processing the pain, before he began the grueling climb out of Beck's sight.

Grunting, he shakily got to his feet and immediately stumbled towards the rocky path to the top. He had to meet Tron. They _had_ to make it home as quick as possible. They _had_ to…

"TRON!"

He stopped at that and a cry. His head snapped back just in time.

"NO!" The cry ripped from his throat as the broken form seemed to fall in slow motion, back curved, splayed. He hit the ground with a loud CRACK, before disappearing under all the Gridbugs as they took over.

Beck stumbled back down as the Gridbugs began to disappear themselves. He fell to his knees once, but pushed back up, panting being his panicked prayer to Flynn, any User, _anything_ that would help find him…

"Dad?"

Nothing.

"DAD!"

There's a clattering and Beck turned, hoping only to be disappointed that it isn't his father, but a lone bug that fled the scene, not even stopping to feast on Beck.

The bug barely passed as he looked up and just beyond, he could see the shadow of a form and his core froze.

Gasping, he stumbled over before collapsing to his knees next to Tron, shaking his shoulder. He was still breathing.

"Tron…"

Tron coughed and his eyes opened to see his son. A smile shakily made its way onto Tron's face and he reached up. Beck took his hand immediately and held it close.

" _Dad_ …"

Tron eyes began to close.

"Dad…no dad no!"

He let go of his hand and, panting, got to his feet, running.

"HELP!" His scream echoed off the gorge walls, "SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!"

His breath hitched as he realized there would be no answer. He and Tron were alone.

Tears started down his face and he whispered, " _Help._ "

He shook as he sobbed, covering his left eye with his hand. He looked back to Tron, and headed back next to him. His eyes had remained closed as he struggled for breath. Beck got down to his knees before cupping his hands around Tron's side and hugged him, burying his face in Tron's struggling chest.

He gasped and his eyes snapped open as he felt Tron's breath stop and his form began to fall to cubes beneath him. He let go quickly.

"No! No…."

But it was already done. He was alone, holding remains of voxels in his hands. He began to shake, and those voxels fell out of his hands to give way to a scream, shaking his very core, as he looked up to the deadening sky. The scream left him and he bent in on himself, gripping his head and rocking as his sobs echoed.

"Beck."

His name surprised him, and he looked up to see CLU standing above him. He seemed…horrified.

" _What have you done?_ "

He looked back to the cubes as he sniffled, trying to stop his tears.

"Th-there were G-gridbugs….he tried to save me…it was an accident! I didn't mean for it to happen…"

"Of course." CLU set a hand on his shoulder as Beck began to shake again, "No one _ever_ means for these things to happen…"

He let Beck hug into his robes, before he spoke again, his hand tracing the young program's head.

"But Tron is dead…"

Beck looked up as the older program had squeezed his shoulder to see the Admin was looking down to him.

"And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."

Beck looked back to Tron's cubes, gripping CLU's robe tight. CLU gasped and he looked back up.

"What would your mother think?"

No…he could already imagine Yori's face, horrified and ashamed at the sight of her son with tears in her eyes. Paige wouldn't even look at him…and everyone…everyone….

 _I can't go back…I can't…not to that…._

He looked back up, sniffling still, "What am I gonna do?"

He wasn't prepared for CLU's cold withdraw, or his chilling words.

"Run away, Beck. _Run away and never return._ "

He didn't even stop. He had glanced back once before getting to his feet and taking off, tripping once.

Had he looked back again, he might've seen the victorious glint and the simple words CLU barely uttered to the shadows behind him.

"Kill him."

But he didn't. Rather, he skidded to a stop as he looked up at the pile of rocks blocking the end of the gorge.

 _I can't make that!_

He heard a low growl, and looked back to see the rogues, the rogues from his last encounter, were closing in. He looked between both his options, panting, until he chose to grapple the shifting rocks, barely missing a strike to his heel as they took chase.

He pushed off the rock on top and sprinted ahead. His feet skid on the surface and he was almost pitched over the edge, holding his breath. Far below him, a field of thorns lay. He looked back to see the rogues round the corner, furious in their advance.

He took a deep breath.

And jumped.

He grunted as he hit the rocks and rolled, landing right in the thorns as it snapped underneath him. He winced, and looked up to see they showed no signs of stopping. He hissed through his nose and pushed to his feet. He didn't stop. Not when the thorns disappeared. Not when the meaningless screams of the rogues had long disappeared as well. Not when his bites and scrapes started to sting and flare or his circuits started to flicker.

He slowed, though, as the scenery started to blur together. He felt himself shaking, and his face was stiff from long dried tears. His breath echoed in his ears. He was warm, perhaps too hot. He couldn't tell anymore.

 _Maybe…maybe I'm almost…._

The thought didn't finish as his legs crumpled underneath him. He made a soft _thump_ against the sand and he sighed softly. All sense of pain dulled softer and softer as he held his arms open for death.


	8. Desolation

**Desolation**

 **Hey sorry I haven't replied to anything, but thank you so much for the reviews! They do mean a lot.**

* * *

Yori had been waiting. There was a frown on her face, and lines of worry framing as well.

 _Beck and Tron are never this late…_

Looking through the window, she gasped as she saw a group coming towards the tower. She started down the stairs and ran out of the tower to meet the group.

"CLU!"

She began to slow, though, as she neared and realized.

"Where's…" She looked up to CLU, "Where are Tron and Beck?"

CLU bowed his head, but didn't answer.

Panic began its way within her, threatening to overtake her.

"CLU…." She gripped his robes, trying to stop her shaking, "Where are they? _Where are my husband and son?"_

"I'm sorry, Yori." He said finally, "There was an infestation near the gorge. Tron and Beck got caught in the stampede. They tried to get out but…"

"No." Yori shook her head, tears brimming, "No, you're lying."

CLU simply bowed his head and passed by.

"Yori?" One program approached, "What's wrong_"

She collapsed into the female program's arms, sobbing. Paige had neared, stopping only to watch CLU pass, before reaching Yori.

Moments later, the screens flickered to life and the whole city paused.

"Programs, I have grave news. As some of you may know, an infestation of Gridbugs had been drawn out, and had stampeded into the Outlands. Unfortunately…" He paused, as if it troubled him, then continued, "Unfortunately, we have lost two brave programs in this event. Tron and young Beck…their cubes were found after the stampede had passed."

Gasps rose. Yori fell to her knees. Paige knelt next to her, holding her hand as tears silently slid down her face.

"Anon had been critically injured in the event, but will manage to recover. Flynn…the inconstant, distant User, has disappeared. We are alone."

Murmuring began to rise.

"It is now, with grief in my core, that I take control."

Paige looked up as rogues, now dressed in red, surrounded the area.

"Together, we will rush in a new era. One of glory. Of perfection. We will become great; from the ashes we will rise!"

A cloaked figure could see the scene from the Outlands. His weary face was stained with tears.

Tron was dead.

Beck was dead.

He couldn't go back now.

There was no hope left for the Grid, now.

With a sigh, Flynn turned away, walked into the Outlands, and disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Outlands, a company truck rumbled through the snow.

Behind the wheel, an older program sat. His eyes scan the horizon, watching.

"WAIT!"

The voice startled him and his foot slammed on the brake.

A young program with blue hair suddenly appeared at his side, pointing out the windshield.

"What is that?"

The older program peered through the windshield. Frowning, he unbuckled and opened the door. Before he could close the door, three younger programs stepped out and ran to the form on the ground, kneeling next to it.

"What is it?" One of the other programs, a male with red secondary circuits leaned over it.

"Stay back!" The older program called, catching up, "You don't know what that is."

"Oh…Abel!" The third called, the boy with mint green secondary circuits, "It's a program. They're still alive!"

Frowning, Abel approached and looked over them.

The program was still. Judging by their size, he guessed they were young, about as young as the programs with him. However, they looked near derezzed. The face was sunken in, and the circuit color had disappeared into nothing.

He blinked rapidly as Mara tugged his arm.

"Is he going to derezz?"

 _He…._

"Not if we can help it."

He stepped through and lifted the program. He was hot to the touch, but Abel held him anyways.

"Bohdi, Zed, go open the back. Mara, situated a place for me to lay him down."

The three nodded and ran off. He followed, making sure the program was safe.

When he got to the truck, Mara was waiting for him. He climbed in and laid the program where Mara led them to. The program didn't stir. Abel turned and pulled out vials of energy and a cloth. He we the cloth and placed it on the program's forehead.

"Keep an eye on him. If anything happens, let me know."

"Yes Abel." The trio said in near unison. Abel nodded and closed the doors before starting off again.


	9. To the Fringes

**To the Fringes**

He was moving.

 _Strange._

He didn't know death had a movement. perhaps, if he opened his eyes, his father would be waiting to explain.

 _Tron…_

That was motivation enough for him to open his eyes. Instead of seeing his father, though. He was met with disappointment. All he saw were three programs staring at him. However, the blue-haired program quickly disappeared, and he was left with the others.

"Are you alright?" One of them finally asked.

"Where…" His voice came out ragged, "Why are we moving?"

"We're in a truck." The other program said in a matter-of-fact tone, his mint green circuits bright with pride.

"Why do we need a truck? We're dead…"

He slowed as he saw the confusion cross their faces.

"…Aren't we?"

The two suddenly looked back as the blue-haired program rejoined them.

"How are you?" She asked, looking straight to him.

"Um…"

The program who spoke earlier turned to her, "He thinks he's dead."

"Oh?" A smile beamed onto her face, "Oh don't worry, you are very much alive!"

 _Oh._

He sat up slowly, and the three scooted back in surprise. The female saw his downcast look.

"Hey…are you alright?"

"Why didn't you leave me to die?"

His question made her falter, her smile fading.

"What?"

"I deserve it."

She shook her head, "I really doubt it."

"And I really don't." He turned away from them.

"Ah…um…" She was at a lost for words.

"Hey." One of the male programs sat next to him. Not the mint green program, but the other one.

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"…Beck."

If the program recognized his name, he didn't show it.

"Well, Beck, if you're alive, it means you are here for a reason. We may not know it yet, but it will obvious someday."

Beck didn't answer, but looked to the program. The program in return passed him a drink.

"Here." Beck took it and drank as the program continued, "My name's Bohdi."

He swallowed and continued, "Nice to meet you, Bohdi."

"I'm Mara." The blue-haired program introduced herself.

"And I'm Zed." The final program presented himself as well.

He gave a small smile, "Where are we going?"

Mara gestured for him to follow and peak through the windshield. On the horizon. a collection of blue lights sat, showing the city ahead.

"Home. Argon city."

"Argon?"

"Yeah! I think you'll love it! You can live with us and Abel!"

The elderly program driving glanced to them, "Now don't get ahead of yourself, Mara!" 

"I already know its okay! He's pretty trustworthy, and I can tell that much already."

Beck bowed his head in embarrassment. "Thank you."

"Well that depends if Beck wants to. While I'm thinking about it, where are you from? And why are you in the Outlands by yourself?"

Beck's smile faded, "It doesn't matter. Not anymore."

Abel grunted, but didn't pry.

"Well, would you like to join us in Argon? We have enough room, though you would need to learn how to fix machines…."

Beck looked to the city again. It was tranquil and held promise in the skyline.

 _Perhaps...a new start….a new life would change everything…_

After a long moment, he nodded and smiled, "I would love to."


	10. Flashbacks

**Flashback**

 _Tron appeared from the mass of Gridbugs, grasping the edge of the cliff with both hands._

 _"Beck…help me!"_

 _"Dad!" Beck got to his knees and reached out, grabbing his hand, "Hold on!"_

 _But Tron's hand slipped through his, but he caught him by the arm._

 _"Don't let go."_

 _"I-I'm trying! My hand's slipping!" He tried to grab it again but he was too slow as Tron's arm slipped through his hands. Tron was falling, sprawled back, broken, and falling, falling…._

 _"NO!"  
_

He woke with a start. Panting, he grasped the sheets and closed his eyes, rocking slightly.

"Beck?" A knock on the door disturbed him, "Beck, are you there?"

Blinking, he got to his feet and made his way to the door.

Mara looked up to him as he opened the door. Her eyebrows furrowed as she examined him.

"Another nightmare? You're shaking."

Beck blinked, not realizing until he looked down to his shaking hand, before nodding, "Yeah."

"….Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, "No. I'm fine."

"…Okay…" Her face was disbelieving, but she knew better than to pry.

"I'll be downstairs in a moment, okay?"

She nodded and he closed the door. Sighing, he sat down on the side of his bed.

When he had thought he could leave his old life behind, he hadn't expected the nightmares. Yet, he woke one cycle to find he was surrounded by Abel and the trio. They told him he had been screaming. He remembered Abel asking him why he had nightmares. When Beck said he didn't want to talk about it, Abel complied, but still came to him when he was having nightmares.

Now that he was older by quite a few Xilacycles, Abel didn't show up as often, but was still quite aware.

 _Could he know I'm...?_

Beck shook his head. It's unlikely. Abel would have asked him if he thought so, right?

As his breathing fully steadied another and he stopped shaking, he got to his feet and went downstairs.

Zed, Mara, and Bohdi were waiting for him in the garage. They had all grown since he had first arrived in Argon. They were considered grown programs now, experienced mechanics in the eyes of any program.

"So, what's the plan today?" He asked as he approached them. "I know our shifts aren't until later so..."

Bohdi glanced around, before saying in a low voice, "Okay, so you know how the Outlands has all that terrain?"

"We're going to the Outlands?"

"Yeah…"

Beck frowned, uneasy, "Shouldn't we just…stay in Argon? We could go to the park again…"

"Why? So you can kick my butt in the disc games again?"

Beck rolled his eyes at his friend's quip, "Not my fault you haven't improved."

Bohdi opened his mouth to reply, when Mara cut over him. She put her hands on her hips and had sighed.

"Are we going or not?"

"Oh yeah." Bohdi nodded and began to run off, "Come on!"

Beck hesitated.

"Come on, Beck!" Mara called.

He shook his head and followed, "Coming!"

In the Outlands moments later, Bohdi sat on his bike, waiting for the others.

"Hurry up, you three! I want try something."

"Well hurry up then." Zed called leaning against his bike. "I'm not waiting forever."

Bohdi grinned. The engine thrummed and he started off. Curving around the edge of a rock, he rode and launched off the top, before landing in the snow. He skidded back, facing them all as they stood above from where he had landed.

"I've seen better!" Zed called.

"Oh yeah? Then come down here and show me better, _Zed_."

Zed sat on his bike and sped after Bohdi, who in turn, sped off, towards the mountain near the horizon. Beck and Mara watched for a moment, then Mara looked to Beck.

"You alright? You usually love the Outlands."

"I don't know." He admitted, "I just feel...off..."

Mara glanced to the male programs racing, "Well...we better catch up with the others."

He nodded and followed on his bike.

Zed and Bohdi finally stopped and got off their bikes to walk to a rock overviewing the Outlands, and in the distance, Argon. Beck and Mara stopped a distance back.

"Beat you!" Zed bragged.

"I said _cooler_ , not faster." Bohdi argued.

"So?"

"You said you've seen cooler. So, show me cooler...unless you're scared."

Zed's face changed and he clipped on his bike. He walked to an edge, one that was thin. He began to walk across it, and did so until he was on a thicker side.

Bohdi laughed, "You call _that_ cool? I can do better!"

"Then do better!" Zed called.

"Don't need to threaten me for that." Bohdi sauntered over to the thin way. Carefully, he stepped on and the rocks shifted. He froze for a second, then perched onto one foot.

Mara began to clap and Beck smiled at that. Bohdi crowed in victory.

Then he screamed as the way crumbled underneath him. Mara did too and Beck immediately ran out. As he got closer, he could see Bohdi holding on to the edge, just barely.

"HELP!"

"I'm coming!" Beck ran to the edge.

" _BECK!"_

He froze.

 _Father!_

 _"BECK HOLD ON!"_

 _There he was. The Gridbugs surrounded him on the ground. And there was Tron, hanging on for dear life. He was shaking._

 _"BECK! HELP I'M SLIPPING!"_

Beck was frozen in place.

 _No no no...dad_!_

"BECK!"

When his back hit the ground, he gasped. The snow was beneath him, not Gridbugs.

"HELP!"

 _Bohdi!_

Bohdi was hanging on by one hand. He was grunting, trying to hold on. His hand lost grip and he screamed.

A hand caught his wrist and his whole body jerked for a second. He looked up and Beck was there, panting as he held Bohdi's arm with both hands. Grunting, he slowly got to his feet, pulling Bohdi up. Bohdi grabbed the edge, and panting, crawled up onto solid ground. Beck let go and stumbled back.

"What happened?" Mara demanded to Beck as Zed managed to get back around using a different route.

"I...I don't know. I was running and..."

Mara sat there, tapping her foot with her fists on her hips. Bohdi slowly got to his feet as she continued, "Well?"

"Mara." She turned to Bohdi. He put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She sighed.

"Alright. Let's just go home."


	11. Endless Night

**Endless Night**

The cycle was drawing to a close. The four sat near the park, watching the sky. The silence of what had happened earlier hung between them. No one dared bring up Bohdi's near brush with death, or Beck's freeze. Not now, not in this moment. For now, they would try and pretend it didn't exist.

Finally, Mara broke the silence.

"Hey guys?"

"Hm." Zed was the first to reply, but he didn't turn his gaze from the sky.

"What do you think is out there?"

Zed shrugged, "Other than other programs? Nothing."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Flynn has been gone for too long for it to be another User."

"ISOs, maybe?" Bohdi piped up.

"All derezzed, remember?"

Beck had long stopped listening. He watched the sky, blank and dark…

"Beck!"

He jumped as Bohdi elbowed him.

"What?" 

"What do _you_ think is out there?"

"Well…" he shook his head, "I-I don't know…"

"Liar!"

"Come on, tell us!" 

"Okay!" Beck let in, "Someone once told me…that the Users are watching over us. That their greatest programs are watching over us, leading us….

Mara listened. However, after a moment of silence and an exchanged glanced, Bohdi and Zed burst out laughing.

"That's the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard!" Zed exclaimed.

Beck gave a forced chuckle, "Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?"

"I thought it was interesting." Mara commented, glancing to Beck.

"Who told you that?" Zed continued.

Beck's smile faded as he looked away.

"…My father." 

The laughter died down quickly and they turned to see Beck walking into the Outlands. Perhaps he hadn't realized he had said that.

"Wait…what happened to his father?" Bohdi asked, only for Mara to shrug.

Beck stopped finally, back to the city, facing the sky.

"Tron…" he whispered. "You promised."

He had said he would always be there….

 _You said you would always be there._

 _If you are….._

He looked to his hands, trembling.

 _Then why do I feel so alone?_

He looked back to the sky. He sniffed.

 _"You promised."_


	12. Signs

**Signs**

His eyes opened quietly.

 _Strange._

He had never had a dream like this before. They were always about the User World or Tron…

Not this program.

Yet there was something about him…there must have been a reason for him to receive a dream like this…

He closed his eyes again, picturing the face of the program. He looked like Tron but…

His eyes opened and he sat up quickly.

 _He also looked like Yori._

"Beck…" He breathed, "You're alive?"

 _How could it be possible?_

There was only one way to find out. A city like that could only be on the fringes of the Grid…

A female program looked up as the door opened and the old User appeared in dark clothes and a cloak.

"Flynn…"

"Quorra, ge the lightrunner ready."

"Where are we going?" She followed after him, " _Why_ are we going?"

He turned to her with a small smile that stopped her in her tracks.

"Argon City. There may be a program there who can fix this mess."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to make this trip?"

"I have to. I can go fin more programs who can help us."

"It's going to be dangerous."

"I know. It's hard to get out of the city unnoticed."

"What if you're caught?"

"I can't think about that. You said someone needed to go find help, why not me?"

"I know…" the first female program's voice cracked, "It's just you and I now...I can't lose you, too."

The second female pulled the first in a tight hug.

"I'll make sure they don't see me." She assured.

"Where will you go?"

They broke apart as the second spoke.

"I'll go to the corners of the Grid, where they're still free."

"You think you'll find help there?"

"I hope so." The second grabbed her bag and turned the doorknob. She turned back, and a smile lit up her face, "Besides, I've got a good feeling about this."


	13. Resurface

**Resurface**

"Where's Beck?" Bohdi asked as he caught up to Zed and Mara.

"He's still at his shift. He said he'd meet us here when he finished." Mara didn't look up from the list as they walked.

"What do _we_ need to do?" Bohdi looked over her shoulder at the list.

She glanced up to him, then back down, "Well, first we need to drop off these deliveries. Then, we'll wait."

"Just asking." Bohdi shrugged.

She ignored his comment, "First one goes to a program named Reznick."

"Oh! I know where he is! He should be…."

"Guys." Mara bumped into Zed's outstretched arm and looked up at his quiet voice. He was watching something with narrowed eyes. She turned to see the orange and her breath caught.

 _Occupation soldiers…._

She had only heard about them, but never had she seen one. Yet their color and their reputation preceded them. This program wore a long cloak with the orange circuits and a mask….

And turned to look right at them.

The four held gaze for a long moment. The soldier did nothing, but tilted their head.

"…Back up." Zed whispered, "Back up slowly."

Mara glanced to Zed, then took one step back. When the soldier didn't react, she took another step, and Bohdi began to turn.

Then the soldier started towards them quickly.

"Go!" Zed pushed Mara and the three ran. The soldier went from a quick walk to a run after them. Zed glanced back as he and Bohdi brought up the rear.

"There!" Bohdi pointed to the garage and started towards it.

"NO!" Bohdi stumbled back as Mara pulled him back, "We can't go to the garage, we can't…"

"Then where do you suggest we go?" He exclaimed as she pulled him around the corner.

"Somewhere with no programs. Anywhere!"

Zed gave a firm push and they ran faster.

They rounded the corner and Bohdi turned, pulling out his disc. Zed and Mara stopped and turned, waiting for the soldier and waiting to help their friend.

But the soldier didn't round the corner. They didn't appear. The trio was alone.

Panting, Bohdi lowered his disc and turned to his friends. They silently nodded and he gave a small smile of relief.

 _Click_

 _Click_

The sound made the smile on Bohdi's face freeze. He glanced to Zed and Mara, Mara having giving a cry of fright at the apparent sudden appearance of the soldier.

He turned to see the soldier standing in front of them. Their disc was burning orange in their hand. The three pulled out their discs, but they knew it wouldn't be enough. The soldier raised their disc…

They fell to the ground with a grunt where a figure landed on top of them. They too, wore a mask, but he was recognizable by the three.

Beck scrambled off the soldier and to his feet as they got to their knees. The trio was forgotten and soldier and civilian's glares burned into each other. The soldier pushed off the ground, lunging. Beck managed to dodge, but the soldier met his disc with their own. With a grunt, the soldier kicked out and Beck's air left him in a gasp. He crumpled only slightly, but it was enough for the soldier to knock him off his feet, back hitting the wall. He grunted and struggled to sit up, but froze as the soldier stood above him, disc still in hand. They slashed down, and Beck gasped as he kicked out.

The glass in the mask shattered loudly and the soldier stumbled back, covering their face with one of their hands. Beck quickly got to his feet and lunged while the soldier was still off-guard. Their hands immediately went away from their face, gripping Beck's shoulders as they fell. They hit the ground, and the soldier used their weight to flip them around. They slammed Beck's back against the ground and laid their knee on his chest. The disc was immediately at Beck's neck and the remains of the soldier's mask fell away to show the burning glare of one eye, the other covered by hair, and a sneer that threatened death.

But Beck stopped, his gaze transfixed on the face. He knew that face…it was so long ago…they had been so young but….

" _Paige?_ "

The soldier's expression paused, slowly forming into confusion.

Beck sat up as the soldier stood. She held her disc tight, but let him stand.

"Is it really you?"

"Who are you?" She was suspicious, and didn't drop her guard as Beck grew close. Rather, she took a couple steps back, holding up her disc in front of her, "Don't come any closer."

"Paige, it's me." He removed his mask quickly, "Beck."

Her visible eye narrowed as she held her position. "Beck…?"

He nodded, watching to see her reaction.

The disc clattered to the ground and he stumbled back slightly at the hug. However, he none the less didn't push her away.

"It's you! It's really you!" She broke from the hug, her eyes wide with a disbelieving smile on her face.

"It's great to see you!" He beamed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you_"

"What's going on here?"

Beck turned not to the trio, but to Abel at the end of the alleyway.

"Come here, Abel! Come here, you guys!"

The four approached him, though the trio warily.

"You guys, this is Paige." He then proceeded to point to each program in order, "Paige, this is Zed, Mara, Bohdi, and Abel."

Abel approached and shook her hand, "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine." She smiled and shook the hand.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Zed exclaimed, stopping them, "Let me get this straight."

He gestures to Beck and Paige, "You know her. She knows you. And she's an Occupation soldier…she just tried to kill Bohdi, Mara, and I….and…everyone is okay with this?"

"Oh…" Paige shook her head, then gestured to her suit, "This…this is a long story. I promise I'm not here to invade Argon. It's just…just me."

"Just you?"

She nodded, "I came from Tron City."

"That far?" Abel remarked, then looked to Beck, "Is that where you're from?"

"Yes." Paige answered for him, "We grew up together. Until…" She shook her head, pushing away the thought, "Wait until everyone finds out you've been here all this time!" She stopped, then looked to him, "And your mother…what will she think?"

Beck's smile faded and his gaze flicked down, "She doesn't have to know. N-Nobody needs to know."

"Well, of course they do! Everyone thinks you're dead."

Everyone immediately looked to her, " _What?"_

Beck's brow furrowed, "They do?"

She nodded, her eyes dimming, "CLU told us about the stampede."

"Really?" He looked away, "What…what else did he tell you?"

"What else matters?" She looked up to him, "You're alive!"

She paused and realization dawned on her face.

"And that means….you're the Grid's Monitor."

It was silent for a moment as the news hung in the air.

Then Bohdi broke the silence, laughing.

"Lady, have you got your programs crossed." He leaned against Beck, "He'd have to be the son of Tron to be the next Monitor. He's a mechanic!"

"Bohdi…" Abel warned.

"Well…about that…" Beck started.

"Wait." Paige cut both programs off, looking to Beck, "You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Mara crossed her arms, her confusion becoming frustration.

"I am…Tron's son." Beck finished and everyone was silent again.

"…A Monitor?" Bohdi finally exclaimed.

"No."

"Beck!" Paige exclaimed at his reply.

"No I'm not. I might've been…but I'm a mechanic now. That was a long time ago."

"You mean you were a Monitor this whole time…?" Zed questioned, "And you never told us?"

"I'm still the same program." Beck turned to Zed.

"But with power!" Bohdi called, then muttered, "No wonder you always beat me in the disc games…"

"Could you um…" She glanced to either side of her, "Could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Look, whatever you say to him, you can say in front of us." Zed insisted, "Right, Beck?"

Beck pursed his lips and awkwardly sighed, "Um…Maybe you better go."

"He's right." Abel added, and crossed to the trio. He grabbed a shocked Bohdi by the arm and led him away, "Come along."

Zed and Mara followed, and Bohdi glanced back in shock before the four of them disappeared around the corner.

Beck sighed with a smile, shaking his head, "Those four. You learn to love them."

He turned to Paige, and his smile faded when he realized she had turned away from him, hiding her face as she crossed her arms.

"What is it?" He came to her side, hand on her back.

"It's like…it's like you're back from the dead." She whispered, then turned to look up at him, "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone…." She averted her gaze, her hand straying as she had reached up to touch him, "…How much it means to me."

He gave a soft smile, taking her hand, "Hey, its okay…."

"I've really missed you." She said quietly as he pulled her into a hug.

He rested his chin on top of her head, "I've missed you too."

They stayed that way for the longest time, nothing being said between them. Finally, Beck removed his chin and looked down to her.

"Let's go inside. I'm sure Abel can find a room for you." He put a hand at the top of her back, just below her disc, above the cloth of the cloak.

She looked up to him, "…I would like that."

* * *

In the next Mylacycle to pass, Paige became an ordinary part of the mechanics' lives. Despite her Occupation exterior, many found her to be even-tempered, friendly, and willing to help wherever she was needed. She even began to help repairing engines.

When the work cycle would end, she and Beck would walk off. Sometimes with the company of Zed, Mara and Bohdi, and sometimes by themselves. Paige talked about their memories together and what all had happened. Beck never talked about how he ended up in Argon, despite how many times she had asked, but rather talked about his own memories within the city.

It was near the end of the Mylacycle when they had decided to stop for a drink. They stopped at the 10001 club and took a small booth in the corner. As they were given their drinks, Paige watched as, yet again, she had hesitated before sipping some of the energy. But that's not what was on his mind.

 _So many things to tell her. I want to tell her about…maybe she'd understand…_

 _No. She'd never forgive me for what I did. I don't want that._

"Beck?" His thoughts broke and he looked up to Paige.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, taking a drink of his own energy.

As he put the cup down, a smile made its way onto his face as an idea entered his mind.

He began to stand, "Come on. There's something I want to show you."

She glanced up to him, but followed, taking his hand.

"Do you have a jet?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Where we're going, you're going to need it."

He took off and jumped. The baton broke in his hands and he soared into the sky. He looked back and Paige was following him up into the air. He banked left and headed towards the road that led out of the city. He neared the top of an entryway and as he grew close, he returned the jet to baton and landed with a roll. Paige grunted as she followed his lead, and he turned back to make sure she was alright.

"Welcome," he started towards the edge, "to the best seat in town."

"Whoa…" She neared the edge and sat down, legs dangling over the edge, "This is incredible."

He watched her for a moment, smirking, before sitting down next to her.

"I'm glad you think so."

He watched the skyline, smile fading slightly.

"….re you alright, Beck?"

Beck was brought back when a hand touched his. He looked to see Paige was watching him. He felt himself grow warm when he looked to her. He had felt this feeling around her a couple times already….

"I must be getting sick."

"Why do you say that?"

"I…" he laughed, "It's a little dumb…but I keep growing warm, probably warmer I should be. Especially…especially around you."

She smiled, laughing slightly, "Oh no, you're not sick."

"No?"

She shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"I think you know. You and I both know."

He looked down to their clasped hands, then up to her. He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped, then tried again.

Paige solved it for him. She leaned in, pulling him close, and their lips met. His eyes flew wide open, but he didn't stop her. She touched his arm, and the circuits there turned a violet color.

They broke apart at this. Beck looked down to where Paige removed her touch to see the violet beginning to fade back into blue. He looked up to her, taking her hand. Her gaze went from the ground to him and her fear disappeared at his soft smile. She took his hand tight and squeezed it.

At that, Beck pulled her in close to him. His arms covered her and her arms wrapped around his midriff. He looked down to her, her head leaning into his chest.

So this is what it felt like. He had only seen these looks, when his mother and father would gaze at each other, or when Zed watched Mara. He'd be certain that if someone was watching them now, they'd say he has the same look when looking to Paige.

So this is love, after all.


	14. Facing It All

**Facing it all**

Beck stirred as he heard the covers be pushed back. His eyes opened to see Paige sitting on the side of the bed, back to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice still riddled with sleepiness. He pushed up and sat up, coming next to her.

"Beck…." She finally looked up to him, and he could see the desperation, sadness, and pain. "There's one thing that I've been thinking about, that I _need_ to know."

"…Okay."

"If you've been alive this whole time…why didn't you ever come back?"

"Well…I just…I just needed to get out on my own. Live my own life." He leaned back, falling onto the bed. "And I did, and it's great…" He broke off, frowning slightly.

"We've really needed you at home." She said quietly, her hand brushing past his.

"Nobody needs me." He looked down, pulling his hand away.

"Yes, we do! You're a Monitor!"

"Paige we've been over this before." He sat up, shaking his head. "I'm not a Monitor. Anon is! Isn't he still alive? As long as he is still doing what he was programmed to do, he's in charge."

"Beck…" She turned to him, "Anon's in prison."

" _What_?" He looked to her.

"CLU took his voice, and threw him into prison. We've been on our own. There's no more energy in the city, and everyone is dying. Beck, if you don't do something soon, we'll all derezz!"

"I can't go back." He looked away from her, and got to his feet.

"Why?" She turned to him.

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?!" She got to her feet, going after him.

"Just…look." He turned to her, then started past her, "Sometimes bad things happen…"

"Beck!"

"And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?"

"Because it's your responsibility!" She called after his retreating back.

He stopped, then turned on her, "Well what about you? _You_ left!"

"I left to find help!" Her face soured at her next words, "And I found you."

"Don't you understand?" She continued, "We need you."

"Sorry."

"What's gotten into you?" She lowered her voice, "You're not the Beck I remember."

"You're right, I'm _not_. Now are you satisfied?"

"No. Just disappointed."

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father." He tossed back as he walked away from her.

"Good." She muttered, "At least one of us does."

He stopped, then rounded on her, stalking towards her. She didn't back away, but tensed at the dark look in his eyes.

"Listen, you think you can come in here and tell me how to live my life?" He tore into her with his words, "You don't even know what I've been through!"

"I would if you would just _tell me_!"

"FORGET IT!" He stalked away from her.

"FINE!"

The door slammed behind him, echoing as he stormed down. Mechanics looked to him, having heard the argument through the floors and the walls. He didn't look to any of them as he stormed past, and out the entrance. As he heard voices call after him, he pulled out his baton and took off through the city.

He skidded to a stop in the Outlands. He kicked his bike in anger then started away from it, pacing.

 _She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it take prove anyway? You can't change the past..._

He stopped, hands tangled in his hair as he breathed heavily.

 _You can't._

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!" He screamed at the sky, hands clenching into fists at his side.

The sky didn't reply, and Beck gave a shaky breath, his fists crumbling into open palms.

"And it's because of _me_." He sat down, pulling his knees to his chest. Tears streamed down his face and he hid his face against his legs, clutching his body close to him.

" _It's my fault_." His voice cracked and he broke.

He couldn't hear the footsteps through the snow, and he thought he was alone.

He gasped when he felt a hand touch him. He scrambled back, pulling out his disc and aiming it at the intruder.

Two programs stood over him. One was a female with piercing eyes, and the other an elder man, eyes with a burden he couldn't know of.

"Why are you crying?"

"Who are you?" Beck asked instead of answering the man. He seemed familiar and something was...off about the woman. Something different.

"I think you know who we are." The man replied, "Judging by your expression."

"No, I don't." Beck insisted, getting to his feet, docking his disc. He cast a glance to the woman, keeping his distance from the both of them.

"And yet your actions tell another story. Are you nervous? Afraid?"

"I would have every reason to be cautious around a User and an ISO." Beck said, not thinking. He stopped and the two saw his eyes widen as he realized what he said.

"How did I know that?" He whispered, turning his head.

"It's part of your programming, Monitor. You've always been good at that."

"Oh and you would know?" Beck retorted, "How do I know you're not delusional?"

"Because I know something most programs don't."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You're Tron's son."

Beck froze and turned back to see Flynn and the ISO already a distance away.

"Hey wait!" He chased after them.

Flynn and the ISO stopped as Beck caught up to them.

"Y-you're Flynn. You knew my father."

"Correction: I know your father." Flynn said, not looking to Beck but to the sky.

Beck looked down, "I hate to tell you, but he's dead. Has been for a long time now."

"No." He laughed and put a hand on Beck's shoulder.

"Wait...are you serious?"

"I am. Follow me! I'll take you to him!"

Flynn started off quicker than what was ever expected of the old man. Beck quickly followed, and the ISO brought up the rear.

Flynn came to the entrance of a cave and entered, not looking back. Beck stopped, looking back as the ISO slipped by.

"You coming?" He looked up and back to see the ISO was waiting for him.

He nodded, and ran in after her.

The cave was dark, and though he could hear the ISO struggling, he made his way through with ease.

"Are you there?" She called.

"Right behind you." He replied.

"Okay good." She felt her way using the cave wall, "I had met your father once, and Anon."

"You have?"

She nodded in the dark.

"Then you've heard what happened to them?"

"Yes. I am sorry for Anon, and for Tron. And for you."

"Why me?"

She was about to answer when Flynn stopped both of them.

He shushed both of them. He stood aside to show the glow, "Come here, Beck."

Beck warily glanced to the ISO, then walked past her. He approached the glow and knelt down next to it, waiting, hoping...

It was only a well of energy, and all he saw was his own reflection.

He sighed, "You're wrong. That's not my father. Just my own reflection."

"No." Flynn put a hand on his shoulder and pointed, "Look harder."

His finger touched the energy and it rippled.

"All things and beings on the Grid are made of code. You are created from the same code that created your mother and father..."

When the ripple lessened, Beck squinted as the image cleared.

He found himself staring at a firm gaze, one that he knew so well. The T on his chest was apparent.

"You see...he lives in you."

He didn't reply as a new feeling took him. It directed him to the sky, and he looked up through the hole in the cave. The sky was turning stormy, but there was something...more.

He left the two and ran outside the cave. He watched the stormy sky. He sees...is that...?

A form comes from the sky, ghostly and faint. The wind picks up as the figure lands on the ground. The figure raised their head and Beck felt his core skip a beat.

" ** _Beck..._** "

"Father..." He reached out, but Tron shook his head.

" **Beck, you have forgotten me**."

"No..." Beck shook his head, "How could I? I...I..."

 **"You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me."**

Beck looked down and away. "I-I'm sorry."

Tron touched his chin and made him look up. For a ghost, the feeling was so...solid.

" **Look inside yourself, Beck. _You are more than what have you become_. You must take your place as Monitor of this Grid."**

"How can I go back?" He tried to grip Tron's arm, but his hand went through. "I'm not who I used to be."

The wind, which had calmed, picked up. Tron's essence flickered, but he didn't disappear.

" **Remember who you are. You are my son, and the next Monitor for this system. Protect them well**."

Beck didn't reply, bowing his head as he felt Tron's touch.

" **Remember**..." Tron whispered.

Beck looked up to see Tron slowly fade, being pulled away by the wind.

" **Remember**..." He rumbled and let go of his son as he began to disappear, barely an outline now.

"No!" He chased after the wind and the storm, "Please! Don't leave me!"

But the wind would not listen. Tron fully disappeared with the wind.

" **Remember**..." Came the word one final time before the ghost of the warrior was gone.

Beck stopped, watching the sky numbly.

"What happened?" The ISO caught up to him.

"Yes," Beck glanced to Flynn at his voice, to see his smile, "how about that weather? How strange."

"Yeah." He looked back to the sky.

"So," Flynn looked to him, "The weather tell you anything?"

"...I have to go back." He looked down from the sky. "But..."

"But what?"

"I've been running away from my past for so long. If I go back..."

"Beck." Flynn set a hand on his shoulder, "All of us have a past to confront. It's never easy. But with age, I've learned you can either run from your past...or learn from it."

Beck didn't answer.

"Make sense?"

He took off running.

"Wait!" Flynn called, "Where are you going?"

"Tron city!" He called, "I'm going home!"

"GO THEN!" Flynn called, "And take this!"

Beck managed to catch the baton thrown at him and took off again. The bike formed underneath him and he sped off into the Outlands, towards the city he could only imagine on the horizon.


	15. Come Together

**Come Together**

"I don't understand." Paige muttered as she paced, "Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Mara, who was sitting back with Zed and Bohdi, spoke up. "I mean, he should be….unless he's really upset. What did you say to him?"

"I've already told you." She stopped and looked to the three, then to the horizon, "Hopefully he didn't get himself derezzed."

"No need to worry about that." A voice laughed behind her.

Gasping, she turned to see the old program and….

" _You_!" Her gaze was on the ISO, wide and on the verge of anger. "What are you doing here?"

"She is here with me, Paige." The elder program stopped. "What happened in the past was not her fault."

"You don't understand! Quorra…" She broke off as she realized. "Wait, how do you know my name? How do you know that?"

"Flynn?"

Everyone looked back to see Abel entering the scene. "What are you doing here?"

Everyone turned back to Flynn, the programs in a silent awe. Their creator, right in front of them…

"I have news about Beck."

"Beck?" This snapped Paige out of the awe. "Is he alright?" She looked around.

"Where…where is he? He's not….?"

Flynn laughed and shook his head, "Let's say he realized it was time to go home."

"He's going back…" She muttered, turning away from a moment. She realized something and turned back, "Wait does that mean_?"

But Flynn and Quorra were already gone when she had turned back around.

"It has to mean that…" She muttered, pacing in her thought.

"What?" Zed got to his feet, "What does it mean?"

"He's gone back home to restore peace to the Grid."

"How's he going to do that?"

"I'm not sure…." She looked up to Zed, "But whatever it is, he can't go at it alone. I'm going back, too."

"I'll come with you." Mara stood and passed Zed, "He's my friend."

"Mine too." Bohdi said and joined Mara. Zed joined them.

Abel joined them, too. "I had known Tron. If he's going to bring peace back to the Grid, I want to help."

She blinked, surprised at their support. She shook her head.

"Alright. We better get going then. Tron city is a long way from here."

They nod and Abel gestures for them to follow him.

"Then let's go."


	16. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Beck came to a stop at the edge of the Outlands. From his view, he can see the city.

 _It's awful…_ He had given a small gasp at the sight. He saw the guards at the edge of the city. The city itself was dark. This was not his home…it couldn't be….

"Beck!" He turned to see Paige starting up the hill towards him. She stopped next to him, and saw he could see the city.

"It's awful, isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you." He sighed.

"What made you come back?" She asked, looking up to him.

"It's…it's a long story. Let's say I was confronted with a ghost from my past." He shook his head, "Besides, if I don't fight, who will?"

She took his hand, and he looked down to her.

"I will."

"It's going to be dangerous."

"We know." Another voice called.

He turned at Mara's voice, and saw three more programs following her.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to help." Abel said as they approached, and saw the city. His face saddened. "It used to be so beautiful…"

Beck nodded, "I know."

"Well," Bohdi sighed after a long moment, glancing to the city before coming up to Beck, "If it means that much to you, we'll be with you to the end."

He turned to Bohdi, "Thanks guys."

He looked back to the city, "How are we going to get in….?"

Abel glanced back to his truck, then to them, "I might have an idea…"

* * *

The guards stopped the truck at the entrance to the city.

"State your business."

From the back, Paige turned and could see the faceplate of one of the guards. Quickly, she ducked back down. "Repurposed guards."

"Repurposed?" Beck ducked down as well, "What are repurposed guards?"

"They're soldiers who were at first unwilling, so CLU…changed them. They act on orders alone, but they are relentless when they do."

"You're not a repurposed soldier?"

"It was better to join by my free will than to leave your mother all by herself."

"My mother…?"

"We'll talk about this later." She shushed him.

"Do you have anything in the back?" The guard asked Abel.

"Just some of my workers."

The soldier turned to his group. They pulled out their weapons and headed towards the back.

"What do we do, now?" Mara whispered frantically.

The guards slowly approached. One reached out and, in a flash, pulled the doors open.

Mara gasped as she struggled to hold the supplies in her hands. Zed and Bohdi looked up from holding two bikes down.

Beck pressed his back against the wall, panting, before looking back on the scene.

The guards were still investigating the back. Abel saw him watching and gestured for him to go. Beck nodded, grabbing Paige's hand, and ran from the scene.

"Where do we need to go now?" He asked as they ran.

She pointed up at a large tower coming into view, "There! That's where CLU always is."

She took lead and pulled him into an alleyway. "There are guards at every door outside of the building. I don't have clearance codes to enter anymore."

"How are we supposed to get in?"

She sighed, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes…"

She put on a mask, "Okay. Follow my lead."

He nodded, and put his mask on as well.

Glancing around, she then started to the side of the building. She peeked around the corner, and edged her way to the first soldier. They stood at attention and neither of them made a sound…

Then the guard gasped as an arm tightened around his throat.

"What_?" The guard didn't have time to finish speaking before he was pulled back by his disc doc. He was turned and wasn't able to get in a word before the blow came. He began to fall, but Beck caught him, noting he was unconscious. He leaned back across the side of the building to see Paige gesture for him. Carefully, he heaved the program over his shoulder and made his way quickly to her.

"Over here." She whispered, setting down the guard she had taken care of. Gently, he knelt down and set the guard down before standing again. Paige turned to the building, then pointed.

"It's still the work cycle; that tower is still active. That means a lot of programs, repurposed and not, are in there."

"Lead the way."

She nodded and quickly crossed to the door and it opened before her.

The walls were white, but the lights were dim.

"Elevator?" Beck asked, heading towards it, but Paige caught him by the shoulder.

"No. Stairs. We're less likely to be trapped that way."

She grabbed his arm and led him to a door that was out of the way. She pushed it open and started up the stairs. "Come on!"

He managed to keep up with her, only a couple steps behind as she held his hand.

Finally, she stopped, one foot resting on a step above the other. She tilted her head, listening to the noise above them.

"Everyone's on the roof. CLU must have something to say."

"You find my mother and rally together any program you can find." Beck started past her, the next part said with venom, "I'll look for CLU."

"Hey!" She grabbed his arm and he stopped, turning around again.

"Be careful."

He nodded and she let go of his hand. He continued up the stairs to the door.

The door opened quietly at his touch. He peeked around to see he was alone in what seemed to be an alcove. Paige followed him and they exchanged a glance one last time before going separate ways.

He flitted between the back pillars of the area on top. Through the gaps, he could see the crowd of soldiers and civilians, and the screens all over the city, showing an empty podium. That meant CLU had to be back here somewhere…but where…

He sighed and turned to the group of pillars next to him, all of them varying sizes. Perhaps he could get a good view from up there….

Grunting, he jumped up and grabbed the edge of the smallest one and pulled himself up. He could see more now, but still no sign of CLU. In fact, it wasn't until he was near the top, where he could see everything, did CLU appear.

"YORI!"

His voice echoed and Beck gave a quiet gasp. He positioned himself behind a pillar to where he could still see what was going on beneath him.

And he saw her.

Time and grief had hardened her features from the kind smile to a disdainful glare at the programs on both sides of her who jeered as she passed by. She stood tall, tilting her head above the crowd. Her hair, once long, blond, and flowing, was cut brutally short, near her jawline. She stepped up the steps and stopped in front of the Admin.

"Yes, CLU?" Her tone was composed, cold even.

"Where's your scouting party?" He circled her slowly as he spoke. "They're not doing their job."

"CLU, there is no more energy. It has all been squandered."

"Nonsense. You're not looking hard enough."

"CLU, this denial must stop!" She said with force, "We have no choice. We must leave Tron City."

"No! We will not be going anywhere!"

"Then you have sentenced us to death!"

"If a few programs are to derezz, then so be it!" He left her behind

She turned, her voice low and dangerous, "You can't do that…"

"I am in charge and this is more efficient!"

She shook her head, starting on him, "If you were half the program Tron was, you'd_"

CLU flashed around and Yori crumpled as he struck her across the cheek.

"I'M _TEN TIMES_ THE PROGRAM TRON WAS!"

The heat started with a snap in his core. It built, consuming every part of his being as the growl overtook him. He pulled out his disc and stepped out. A storm had begun to stir and as he stood, lightning flashed and thunder cracked. CLU turned and backed away at the sight.

"Tron?" He gasped, "No! You're dead."

Beck had landed in a crouch, but ignored CLU. Rather, he raced to Yori, kneeling next to her and taking her hand. With a sigh, she opened her eyes for her gaze to meet his mask.

"…Tron?"

Beck shook his head, and removed his mask.

"No, mom. It's me."

"Beck?" She gasped, "You're alive? How can this be?"

"It doesn't matter." He said softly as he pulled her into a tight embrace, "I'm home."

She welcomed the embrace and held her son tight. After all these Xylacycles, she thought…they thought this would never happen….

However, the moment is cut short.

"Beck…" Came a sickly sweet voice, "How wonderful it is to see you…. _alive_."

Beck looked up to him in a glare. He let go of his mother, picking up his forgotten disc again and starting towards the Admin, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart."

"Oh, Beck." CLU backed into a corner, "You musn't be so hasty. If only you knew the struggles of protecting the Grid…"

"It's no longer your responsibility. Stand down, CLU, and return the duty to the Monitors."

CLU didn't answer right away.

"The choice is yours. Either stand down, or fight."

"Oh…" CLU finally reacted, coming up near Beck, "Must it all end in violence? I wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of another program. Wouldn't you agree, Beck?"

"That won't work on me." Beck protested, "I've put it behind me."

"And what about your fellow programs?" He neared the group of programs. Near the front, Paige (having removed her mask) had helped Yori to her feet. As the Admin passed, she gave him a glare, but her eyes widened as he said, "Have they put it behind them?"

"Beck?" She asked, looking to him, "What is he talking about?"

A smirk appeared on CLU's face as he approached Beck again, "Ah, so you _haven't_ told them your little secret. Well, Beck, now's your chance."

He returned to stop in front of the group of programs watching the scene, knowing all over the city, everyone had paused to watch.

"Tell them _who_ is responsible for Tron's _death_!"

Lightning flashed again, giving a ghostly image to all watching Beck. He stopped, then looked down. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself, then took a step forward as he looked back up to them.

"I am."

The crowd was dead silent. Paige's grip on Yori had gone slack in response, so Yori rushed towards her son. She slowed, though, as she grew near. Cautiously, she reached out to touch him.

"It's not true." She shook her head, tears brimming, "Tell me it's not true."

He couldn't lie. He couldn't meet her gaze either. Looking down, he pulled away from her reached-out hand.

"It's true."

"You see!" CLU pointed at him, and then turned to him, "He admits it! _Murderer!"_

"No!" Beck looked up, "It was an accident!"

CLU circled him, and began to edge Beck away from the wall, "If it weren't for you, Tron would still be alive! It's your fault; do you deny it?"

"No." He sighed.

" _Then. You're. Guilty!"_

"No! I'm not a murderer!"

Guards had come out from within the crowd and were slowly circling Beck, pushing him towards the edge.

"Oh, Beck, you're in trouble again. And this time, _daddy_ isn't here to save you. And now everyone. _Knows. WHY_!"

Beck felt his foot fall back and he gasped.

"BECK!" Paige tried to get through the soldiers, but couldn't.

Beck grabbed the edge, looking down to the street far below him. Gasping, he grasped for a better grip on the edge. CLU stood above him.

"Now _this_ looks familiar. Hm…where I have seen this before….oh yes! This is just the way your father looked before he died."

 _What?_

CLU slammed his foot down on one of Beck's hands, causing him to scream and lose his grip with that arm. Then, CLU knelt down, grabbing his other hand from its hold.

"And here's _my_ secret." CLU leaned next to Beck's ear and whispered his next words.

"I killed _Tron._ "

 _No…_

 _There he was again, falling in a broken form. He hit the ground with a CRACK._

 _No! No it can't be!_

 _And yet, CLU watched from above, as the young boy stumbled from his spot after the stampede, crying for the warrior. He turned away._

 _NO!_

"NO!"

CLU is surprised by the sudden return and he is slammed to the ground. Beck knelt on his chest, disc out.

"MURDERER!"

"No, Beck. Please." CLU called from the ground, faking innocence.

" _Tell them the truth_."

"But truth is in the eyes of the…" He broke off as Beck's disc hovered right next to his neck.

"Alright!" He finally agreed, then whispered, "I did it."

"So they can hear you." Beck growled.

CLU's eyes turned to steel and he met Beck's gaze as he spoke.

"I killed _TRON_!"

There was a scream of rage, and the world careened into full motion. Beck was pulled off CLU by a wave of soldiers and flung to the ground. Grunting, he scrambled out of the way of a disc strike. He swung out with his disc, and grunted as one grabbed him around the neck. However, he barely struggled before the grip disappeared. Paige tore past him, disc in hand. He didn't know if she saw him, but it didn't matter know. They had other things to deal with at the moment.

As much as he hated it, cubes spilled across the ground in his rage. CLU had disappeared in the chaos but he would find him…he _would_!

The amount of soldiers was growing less, but was still overwhelming. He turned. only for a guard to jump on his back, wrapping his arms around Beck's neck. Gasping, Beck stumbled back into a wall, but the hold was relentless. He fell to his knees, and the guard kept pushing and pushing him down….

Then it was gone with a scream. He took in one gasp before he fell into a coughing fit, not getting up immediately.

"Come on!" Someone pulled him to his feet and a rush of energy entered at his touch. He turned and Flynn was there.

"We're in a battle! You can't die on us now!"

He nodded, gripping his disc tight before starting into another fight as Flynn started towards another guard, Quorra having gone the opposite direction.

Mara noisily climbed up the stairs, the others close on her heels.

"We're almost there! Just a couple more levels!"

"Wait!" Abel called.

She obeyed, but turned to him, "Why? We're almost there…"

She broke off as he opened a door.

"If I'm right, there's someone on this level we'll need." Is all he said before entering. The other three exchanged a glance before following him. Abel was walking quickly, looking at the signs next to each door. He finally stopped near the end of the corridor.

"Here." He knelt next to the keycode, pulling out his decoder. He injected it into the wall and set to work.

"What's so important about here, of all places?" Zed asked.

"Who's in there?" Bohdi asked as well.

The door opened and Abel entered first, then the others followed. He looked up, and the others followed his gaze with a gasp.

"Him."

Beck turned at the sound of a strained cry. Someone screamed and he turned from the guard that had just fallen to find cubes flying in his face before someone pounced on him. His back slammed against the ground and a blue disc was against his neck. He looked up to the panting figure in panic.

"Don't strike! Anon, don't strike!"

The eyes of Anon were a steel grey.

 _[Who is he?]_

Beck blinked as he heard Anon's voice within his mind. How strange…

"Anon, it's me! Beck!"

 _[He's lying! Beck is dead!]_

"Nonono, Anon! I'm alive! I promise!"

Anon noticeably paused.

 _[…Can you hear me?]_

"Yes! Yes I can!"

 _[Only Monitors can…]_

He looked up as he realized. Beck was pulled off his feet into a crushing hug.

 _[Beck! I thought you derezzed in the gorge!]_

"No." Beck grunted at the tightness of the hug, "Not me."

Anon set Beck back down. _[Did Tron…?]_

Beck shook his head, "No."

 _[Oh…]_ Anon looked down, _[Beck…I'm sorry…]_

Beck shook his head, "Don't worry about it now. We have a battle to fight. I need to find CLU. He killed Tron!"

Anon's gaze turned dark. _[Go. I'll take care of the others.]_

He nodded, "Be careful. If you see Paige in orange, don't kill her. She's on our side."

 _[Got it. Now go!]_

He nodded and ran off, dodging fights and guards as he went. He stopped as he saw a flash of yellow. He turned and as the lightning flashed, he chased after the Admin, who bounded up the pillars quickly. He then jumped down to one other, and turned with a gasp as Beck landed in a crouch. He got to his feet and stalked slowly towards CLU.

" _Murderer_."

CLU didn't answer. He pulled out his disc quickly. Beck responded by pulling out his own, and in his eyes, the fire of rage was bright.

CLU really she's forward with a cry. Beck dodged, hooked his in arm into CLU's and reared back. CLU grunted in pain as Beck turned and pushed him down with enough force to make the disc skid away.

"You don't deserve to live." Beck growled.

"What are you going to do? Kill me, I suppose."

Beck had his disc at CLU's head. If he could just do the deed, would he be satisfied? Would his vengeance calm?

Beck pulled the disc away from CLU's head and he noted the CLU noticed this.

"No, CLU." He's breathing hard, gripping his disc, "I'm not like you."

CLU sighed in relief and got to a sitting position to which he was looking to Beck. "Beck, I do thank you for your mercy. I'll make it up to you, honest. Tell me what I need to do."

Beck's gaze was cold and even, piercing into CLU.

"Run." CLU's fake reverence fell at the words. "Run away, and never return."

CLU hesitated, "Yes. Of course..." He reached down and grasped his fallen disc.

Beck was too slow to react as CLU flashed around. Beck cried out in pain and fell to one knee as the disc swiped his leg. CLU knocked him from the position with a blow to the head with his hand. However, as he went in for the killing blow, Beck scrambled out of the way and got to his feet. The cut wasn't deep. He would live.

CLU whirled around with his disc, and Beck blocked. The discs bounced off each other and CLU grunted as Beck landed a hit in the midriff. CLU smacked at his head and Beck relented, only for CLU to smack him across the face, knocking him off his feet.

Far below, the pillar had become unstable in the storm. Beck turned as CLU grew close. However, the pillar began to lean, then gravity took over and it fell. Neither programs were prepared for the rough landing. They both fell off, Beck rolling, and CLU being thrown. Both were rained with rubble as they landed. Beck blacked out momentarily, and came back to as he rolled.

Groaning, he began to get up, when a program stood above him.

"No."

Squinting through the rain, he looked up to the female program.

"Quorra? What are you doing here? Where is everyone else?"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet carefully.

"They've evacuated to the tunnels near the edge of the city."

"Tunnels...?"

"Yes. That's where we're going." She draped his arm over her shoulder and began to lead him to a three-seat perched on the building.

"Wait! But what about CLU? He's still in charge."

Quorra set her jaw, "Not for much longer."

"What do you mean?"

She didn't answer but he looked back to see an older program heading towards the Admin.

"Flynn...what is he doing?"

Quorra didn't answer immediately as she helped him into the jet.

"Reintegration." Is all she said as she started the jet.

"What?"

She didn't reply as she sped towards the end of the city. He looked back at the scene, and his last view of the User and Admin was the blue explosion that made the building crumble.

She sniffed, but didn't look back. The wave of the explosion slammed into the back of the jet, causing turbulence.

"Hang on." She grunted as she held the controls that were shaking, "We're going to have a rough landing."

The ground was growing increasingly close. Grunting, Quorra pulled up but the bottom hit the ground roughly. The landing gear was destroyed so they hit the ground and skid.

They jolted to a stop and they both sat there for a moment, panting and registering all that had just happened.

"Are you alright?" She said after a moment.

He nodded, "You alright?"

"Fine." She looked up through the windshield. "Everyone is coming out of the tunnel. Let's go."

Nodding, he began to get up, wincing slightly. She began to come around to him, but he shook his head.

"I'm fine."

She stepped back and he climbed out, joining everyone outside of the tunnel.

"Beck!"

Yori ran out to him, tackling him in a hug.

"You're okay! I thought I lost you!"

He shook his head, and hugged her, "Not this time."

She let go and looked back. She stepped away and looked to see Paige past her, and taking her place. He held her close, laying his head on her shoulder. Nothing had to be said, it was enough.

 _[Beck.]_

He looked up to see Anon. He let go of Paige and approached him.

 _[If we are to rebuild the Grid, I can't protect the people and help by myself. Do you accept?]_

Beck nodded.

Anon pointed to a rock nearby, [ _It is time, then. You know what to do.]_

Of course he did. It was a common form his father had taken.

Taking a deep breath, he started towards the rock. The crowd began to gather around it, following him. As he reached the top, he took off his disc. He looked down to it, then up to the rainy sky.

 _I know this will be hard. I will be risking myself for the sake of programs I am to protect. Rebuilding this city will provide its own struggle, but I will work. Whatever it takes._

He took another deep breath before thrusting his disc up between his hands. The crowd burst into a roar of cheering. Beck didn't look down, staring to the sky. As he did, something new filled him. Something new, something bright.

 _Hope._


	17. Rebirth

**Rebirth**

The Xilacycles would all soon pass. The shambles of the city that they had returned to would once again flourish into lights and glory. The first few Hilocycles were filled with cycles of no rest, little energy and no places to call home.

But they had made it that far, and if it meant they would have to carry on, whether there was an Admin or a User or not, then so be it. They would carry on. Besides, as time passed, their two Monitors proved themselves worthy of their positions. They would have many brushes with death, but they would live beyond it. They always do.

And now, on this cycle, everyone waited. It was with a baited silence, as Beck looked out the window to the crowd below.

"You don't have to wait here with me, you know." He said finally, and turned away from the window.

Anon shrugged and leaned back in his chair, _[You seem nervous]_

"I've been nervous before. It's nothing to worry about."

 _[This is a different kind of nervous and you know it]_

He sighed, "Maybe you're right. I don't know…" He sat down next to Anon, "But the Grid needs you more than I do."

Anon shook his head and put a hand on Beck's shoulder, _[I think all of the Grid is waiting the same thing you and I are.]_

"Beck?"

The Monitor looked up at his name and the medic entered the room. She nodded, "You can come in now."

He stood, and noticed he was trembling. He looked back to Anon, who nodded, before taking a deep breath and entering.

Yori and Paige were within. Yori rested in a chair and Paige in the bed, her eyes closed. Yet as he approached, they fluttered open, and Yori looked up to him and smiled.

"How are you doing?" He whispered, gently taking Paige's hand.

Paige didn't answer, so Yori did.

"She did well. She is exhausted by now, I'm sure."

Gently, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She gave a small smile, her eyes closing again.

The door opened again and Beck turned at sound. A medic approached him, and Yori did as well. The medic held the bundle out as an offer. He hesitated, having reached out but withdrawn. Yori put a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry. You won't drop her."

 _Her…._

Gently, he nodded, and took the young child into his arms. He held her close, and she turned into him in her rest.

Did Tron feel like this when I was born? If so, what an incredible feeling…

Yori's arm squeeze brought him back to the present. He blinked and pulled the baby girl closer to him, making Yori chuckle slightly.

"I see she's got you wrapped around her finger. I was just going to ask if you wanted to show her to the programs waiting outside."

He thought about it, then nodded. Yori led him to the window and opened to where he could be seen easily.

"You remember the name you and Paige decided on?"

He looked back to Yori and nodded, before looking back to the young girl.

She was it. She was the renewal he knew was coming. His own daughter….his own child…his own….

To many, this would be the start of a new program's life. But, if you looked close enough into her eyes and watched as she would grow, you wouldn't say quite that she was born. No, perhaps you would say she was a program's rebirth, the continuation of a legacy that she would hear throughout her whole life; her father's father had her eyes, they will say. That and more.

And if Beck could see this now, it was not the forefront of his mind. Rather quite the opposite. For at that moment, he looked up to the crowd.

"Ava." He said, gesturing holding her out, "Her name is Ava."

 **End**


End file.
